Reunion
by LittleFlyingTiger
Summary: Luffy gets an unexpected visit from a familiar face he never thought he'd see again.


"Hey, do you feel that?"

Luffy turned to Zoro, eyes glinting in slight interest as the two made their way through the crowded town. "Feel what?" he blurted. Zoro glanced around suspiciously, which only drew his captain's attention even more. To Luffy, nothing seemed wrong. As far as he was concerned, this was just another island in the New World. To him, it was just another adventure.

"It feels like someone's watching us," Zoro grumbled uneasily. Luffy laughed at his statement. "Are you scared?" he teased. Zoro gritted his teeth and growled in annoyance under his breath. "Of course not! I'm just being cautious," he retorted angrily. Luffy's laughter died down a bit. "This place is full of people. I'm sure _someone_ is watching us. We're wanted pirates after all!" he stated.

Zoro grimaced, but said nothing otherwise. He hoped his captain was right. They did come from a deserted island, maybe he just wasn't used to the attention. But this feeling he was getting was not one of a simple passerby. However, it wasn't really a threat either. This bothered him to no end, but not in a fearful kind of way. He couldn't help but to feel on edge.

"Whoa! Something smells amazing!" Luffy gasped as he veered sharply to the left. He made his way into a fairly large crowd, following his nose. However, Zoro would not follow easily. None of the people seemed bothered by them, despite their reputation around the world. No one was really watching them, let alone following them. So what was this overwhelming feeling in his mind? He glanced around with his one good eye a few times.

"Zoro! Did you get lost again? I'm right here!" Luffy called out. He had managed to move a good ways away. A prick of annoyance stabbed at Zoro's side. He wasn't as helpless as he used to be! He grinded his teeth and stormed after his captain. "I'm not lost! You're going too fast!" he insisted. All the while, Zoro failed to notice the shadow figure a few yards away slink through the crowd along with him.

Finally, Zoro caught up to his captain. "You still holding on to your old habits?" Luffy laughed. Zoro's face grew hot in anger. "Shut your mouth, like you have any room to talk here! I wasn't damn lost!" he argued. Luffy waved his hand in dismissal while still maintaining a good laugh. "Yea, yea. Whatever! Let's just get some food and get back to the ship!" he insisted.

"We didn't come here for food! Nami sent us to get supplies!" Zoro barked back.

It was then, everything turned around. And it was then that Zoro knew his instincts were right all along.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Luffy and jerked him aside, holding him in a firm grasp. It all happened so suddenly, that Zoro barely knew what had happened before he even realized Luffy was not beside him anymore. Innocent people darted back, making a clearing around his captain and this man who had grabbed him. Surprisingly, Luffy was having quite a difficult time struggling free. Zoro could not get a clear view on their attacker since he and Luffy were thrashing around so much, but he knew he didn't recognize him right off the bat. All he could see clearly was his slender black cloak with brightly colored blue shorts and his curly blonde hair.

Zoro wasted no seconds in a counter attack as he reached for one of his swords and darted toward this stranger. The whole time, Luffy had been cursing and demanding that this man release him, but the thing that had Zoro a little worried was the fact that he was unable to break himself free. It made him wonder just what kind of man they were up against.

Zoro let out a demonic screech before slashing his sword out in a killing blow. However, to his dismay, the man had seen the attack coming just milliseconds before he struck. And somehow, that short amount of time was just enough to dodge it. He had released Luffy, and went into a perfect back-flip. He just narrowly avoided Zoro's blade as he skidded to his feet a few yards away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Luffy screeched. The man merely panted with no response, giving himself a short moment's rest before bolting back for more with his metal staff outstretched. He swung his weapon of choice at Luffy, who dodged it easily with the help of his haki. The man tried many different tricks, none of which were successful in tripping Luffy up. Finally, Luffy landed a good punch to his face, sending him flying back. His sat up, rubbing his cheek with a cocky smirk painted on his face. Luffy's punch had barely fazed him at all.

The man leapt to his feet and came racing back for more, only this time it was Zoro who intervened. His sword clashed with the metal of his staff as the two sat pared equally in strength. This was impossible! How could a scrawny little man like him possibly be this strong? Someone like this was obviously after their bounty. Zoro stayed locked like that just long enough to catch an unusual playful gleam in this man's eyes.

Suddenly, Zoro was shoved aside just enough to leave a gap for an attack on Luffy. However, Luffy seemed to have been prepared for that, for he leapt in right after and pounced on top of the stranger unexpectedly. As Zoro regained his footing, he could only watch as his captain tumbled in the dust. But when the two stopped, Luffy had come out on top with fists ready to end this fight right here. He pulled his arm back, but suddenly he froze. As the noise of confusion and battle died down in Zoro's mind, he heard the stranger laugh. His laugh wasn't malicious, or dark in any way. In fact, it was a joyous laugh. Zoro lowered his sword for now, watching to see what would happen next. Somehow he felt s if this man did not intend any harm.

"Wow, I must say… you've gotten strong!" The man chuckled with a smile from ear to ear. Luffy was a still as a statue, confusion painted over his face clear as day. He was speaking to him as if he's fought with him before. He was watching them as if he had known them his whole life, yet this was the first time either of them had seen him that they were aware of. However, there was a familiar sense to this man that Luffy was unable to pick up. He relaxed and eased back, allowing this strange man to sit up and rub at his head.

"That really hurt, I remember when I always beat you up!"

Luffy was no less confused. He never recalled ever losing to anyone, or at least anyone like him anyways.

The stranger cocked his head to the side with a lopsided smile. For a brief moment a flash of fear raced across his face.

"Don't you remember me, Luffy?" he asked innocently. "Come on, I know you haven't forgotten about me."

Then, it clicked. All of a sudden, Luffy felt incredibly weak, but also incredibly happy and sad all at the same time. He fell backwards, mouth gaping in disbelief as he glared at this man now as if he were a ghost. Though, he may as well be to him. The vision of the wooded island returned. The images of three little boys living off the land, running around so free and careless as if nothing else in the world could touch them raced through his mind, the images of three Sake cups being exchanged, and the devastating news that had ended it all with a fiery explosion on the vast sea, the explosion which had supposedly ended the life of this very man before him so many years ago. After getting a good look at him now, there was no mistaking it. The blonde, curly hair, the sweet smile that was missing one tooth on the upper row, and the brotherly aura that surrounded this man like a hive of bees. However, all Luffy could manage from his mouth was a flurry of strange sounds as tears formed on his lower eye lid.

What was happening now, was too good to be true, even for a dream world. It was a reunion which seemed to come from beyond the grave.

The man smiled comfortingly at Luffy. "Long time no see. Isn't that right, little brother?"

Luffy managed a weak smile as tears of joy and disbelief poured from his eyes.

"_Sabo!"_

…

_Author's Notes: WOW. It's been forever since I've written about One Piece. XD Or done anything with it for that matter! So, I apologize if the characters don't seem in character… it's because I haven't touched up on them in like a year, if not more. Sabo was always my favorite, ever since I first saw him. His story and "death" were so heart breakingly beautiful! But I don't think he died! This is how I imagine their reunion if he is still alive XD By beating each other to a pulp. I know, Luffy and Zoro are stronger than this, but I didn't want them to go and knock out Sabo right off the bat XD _

_And this scene obviously leads off from another which I am too lazy to write. Nami had sent Zoro and Luffy to get supplies while the others were off doing something else. Why Zoro and not anyone else? I don't know XD This part of the story would probably take place after the Daft Punk Arc we are in now, but meh Idk XD it happens in the future, alright? XD_

_Sorry for any mistakes, I'll fix them later. And sorry for my horrid writing style =A=This was just a short little story I've had in my head all day XD  
_


End file.
